


I'm Forever Yours

by wishingwontgetyouanywhere



Series: Anything and Everything [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Forgiveness, Letters, Love, M/M, lonely, sad levi, take me back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwontgetyouanywhere/pseuds/wishingwontgetyouanywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I write it in cursive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I hope this is ok. I put a lot of fluffy shit in here because I am just an overflowing bundle of fluff so be warned. I hope you like it.

I write it in cursive.

 

_“Dearest Eren,_

_I hope you don’t tear this letter up the second you find it because there are things I never got to tell you. Things I still want to tell you, face to face, but since I am the biggest idiot, I pushed you away and made that impossible. So now I am forced to tell you these things through pen and paper, sitting at my desk, with tears on my cheeks rather than through sweet kisses, snuggling in bed, admiring every part of you._

_First and foremost, I am ever so sorry. I am sorry I ended it so suddenly and for no reason. I don’t know what was wrong with me at the time, I don’t think I was well. How could I have been? How could I have possibly been in my right mind to end such a beautiful, precious relationship with someone so unique and amazing? I couldn’t of, or at least that’s the only answer I can comprehend to be true._

_I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m so sincerely sorry that I have caused you heartache. All  I have wanted to do since the moment you walked out my door was run to you. To hold you close and give you all the attention you wanted and then even more. I pray that once you read this, you will find it somewhere in your beautiful heart to forgive me and let me try to  make it up to you._

_I really need you to forgive me. I just don’t think I can go on another night sleeping alone. You know, for the past five mornings I have woken up thinking you were still here. I have reached out across the bed, searching for your warmth only to find nothing but cold sheets. I have cried every time I realized I was alone and you were gone._

_Eren, I miss you. I know that you’re probably thinking that it had only been six days since I have last seen you but it has been six days too long._

_It has been six days too long since I have seen your green eyes, held your hand, kissed your lips. I know I said I didn’t want you anymore and that I was bored and done with you but Eren, how those words were such lies! I could never be bored with you and you everlasting determination, never-fading smile, and unrealistic view on life. You want it all, don’t you? You want a job that makes you happy and friends that never betray you. You want to protect everyone around you and extinguish all pain from the world. You want someone to stand by your side and love you unconditionally for the rest of your life._

_Eren, I want to be that person. I don’t think I have actually ever told you that. Maybe I should make it more formal then._

_Eren Jager, I want to spend the rest of my life with your hand in mine. With your ring on my finger and mine on your’s. I want to wake up everyday with the feeling of you overwhelming me and with your lips there for me to kiss freely, whenever I please. I want to call you mine for the rest of my life and lives to come. I want to belong to you forever._

_I want to be with you for now and forever because I love you. I love the way we fight over stupid things and I love the way you snore lightly in your sleep. I love the way you make me forget about plans with my friends because I’m too caught up in being with you and I love the way you place your hands on your hips when you are annoyed. I love the way you clench your fists when anyone mentions anything about my height but giggle when you hover over me. I love all the little annoying things you do even though I say I hate them._

_I just love everything about you.”_

My hand is starting to cramp up but I don’t care. I don’t have much more left to say anyway.

 

_“So please after reading this consider taking me back. Consider letting me surround you with my love forever. I promise I will never make the mistake of letting you go if you do. Please come back to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Levi_

_P.S. This was no proposal. My proposal to you will be done much more romantically than through a letter. You just wait. I love you.”_

 

My hands are shaking as I read over the letter to make sure it sounds okay. After about twelve times I finally deem it worthy. I fold up the paper and slide it into the envelope that has “Eren” written on it.

I walk out my dorm and find my way to the door of his. I can hear muffled voices coming from the other side. It’s his voice. I stare at the envelope in my hands as if to wish it luck before squatting down and sliding it under the door.

Once it’s gone, I quickly get up and hurry back to my dorm. The second the door closes behind me I’m numb. This is it. That letter is my last hope and if he doesn’t accept my apology, if he leaves me to live the rest of my life without him, I don’t know what I am going to do.

Eventually, I find myself sprawled out on the couch. It’s dark now and I think I’ve lost all hope but I wouldn’t be able to say. I can’t really feel anything. I close my eyes for what seems like a moment but when I open them again the lights are turned on.

“Huh,” I mumble and sit up. To my surprise I find a blanket has been draped over me. I wonder if Erwin is here for a moment before remembering he got his own apartment, leaving the dorm to myself. I throw off the blanket and stand before I freeze.

Eren’s shoes are laying by the door, neatly. That’s when I hear the rustling in the kitchen and the running water. When I hear the gentle humming and soft footsteps. I don’t think I have ever moved so fast in my life because before I know it I am standing in the doorway of the kitchen. There he is.

His back is facing me as he stands over the stove cooking something that smells amazing but I don’t give a fuck about food right now. All I care about is that Eren is here. He’s come back to me.

“Eren,” I whisper and I watch as his posture stiffens. He slowly sets down the utensil in his hands and turns around. Tears are already forming in his eyes but I will not allow them to fall. I will not.

I am in front of him now and my arms are thrown around him. His are slowly wrapping around me and I breath in his scent. It all feels like a dream, him being back here.

“Eren, I’m sorry. I-” I start but he cuts me off while hugging me tighter and lifting me off the ground. Normally I would complain but how can I when he seems so desperate to have me close? How can I when he has come back to me?

“I read your letter, Levi. I forgive you. I missed you so much and I love you, Levi. I love you. ” His words are soothing and suddenly it feels as if the weight of the Earth has been lifted off my chest. Tears prickle in my eyes now but not from pain or sadness but from relief.

“Thank you.” We spend the rest of the night hugging and kissing. We eat the dinner he cooked and we go to bed drunk in love. His breathing is slow and steady and his arms are wrapped around me, firmly. I sigh in content and  whisper a promise into his ear, hoping it will find it’s way into his dreams.

“I’m forever yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys! So did you like it? I sure hope you did! If there are any mistakes can you pls comment then and idk should i just finish the series here or should I do something like levi proposing or something later in their life?? Idk if that sounds appealing just comment! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
